Mark XXXVII - Hammerhead
The Mark 37 (XXXVII), also known by its name as the "Hammerhead", is a Deep Sea Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name the "Hammerhead", for being to able to travel undersea and fully submerge itself without its system short circuiting and eventually malfunctioning. It was built for traveling deep underwater and has a thick reinforced armor specially built for the crushing pressure of subaqueous journeys. Armor Design Technological Characteristics Weaponry Repulsors Unibeam History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 In Iron Man 3, the Mark 37 was still stored in the Hall of Armors inside Tony's Malibu Mansion, even after the Mandarin's attack, it was still safe in the Hall of Armors underground extension, wherein Tony kept all the other suits he created inside. When Tony and Rhodey head towards the Roxxon Oil Station, Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", which activates all the suits in the Hall of Armors, including the Mark 37. After Tony and Rhodey are surrounded by Extremis Soldiers, a little light in the sky appears, marking the arrival of the Iron Legion'. The Mark 17 is the first to arrive at the scene followed the other suits, and then the Mark 37. Just after the suits surround the station in the form a large circle, the Mark 37, controlled through J.A.R.V.I.S., follows Tony's orders to "Disable all Extremis Heat signatures with extreme prejudice.", and then it locks it's targets on the Extremis Soldiers, and ensues to eliminate whatever it targeted. It is unknown what happened to the Mark 37 during the battle. It may have been destroyed by the Extremis Soldiers or blown up after the battle by Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery File:Photo(89).JPG|The Mark 37, also known as "Hammerhead", a Deep Sea Suit. File:Photo(119).JPG|The Mark 37 in full view. File:Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-16h30m44s253.png|The Mark 37 in flight, as it targets and prepares to eliminate the Extremis Soldiers, in the movie Iron Man 3. File:Photo (16).jpg|The full view of the Mark 37, as seen in the Iron Man 3 - The Official Game appliacation for mobile devices. File:Photo_(1).jpg|The Mark 37 artwork. File:Photo(14).jpg|The Mark 37, also known as "Hammerhead", in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:Photo(18).jpg|The Mark 37 in the marvel comics artwork. External Links The Mark 37's information, at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience